A Fire's Destruction
by CrissyHearts
Summary: Karin has escaped the Leaf Village during the course of the war and she flees to find solace in a village that knows nothing about her past. All she wants now is to forget about everthing that happened in her past and start anew in a peaceful village. Karin finds that village but will her dream come true or will her past come back to ruin her dreams. Rated M for later chapters.
1. A New Life

It was that time of the night again. She put her hand up to her forehead and wiped the sweat off with her hand. It was 4:00 in the morning and she knew it without looking at the clock. She always woke up from her nightmare at this time. Her body never failed to replay the nightmare as she slept then wake her up at the same time. The only comfort she had was the fact that the nightmare didn't plague her every night. Even if it was occasionally that her sleep was disturbed it was still often enough for her to get used to the dream. However, getting used to the dream didn't stop the fear in her heart that those images brought.

Karin sat up in her bed and walked into the bathroom. She turned on her shower and began to undress. **There is no way I can fall back to sleep now.** Karin thought to herself as she stepped into the shower. Her shower was prolonged because she wasn't ready to leave the warmth of the water and steam. **Maybe I can go there if he's up early today.** Karin thought as she turned the shower off and stepped outside to be greeted by the cold stinging air that filled the rest of her bedroom. Karin quickly dressed herself into her shorts and long sleeved shirt. As she pulled on her shirt she momentarily stopped and stared at the bite marks all over her torso and arms. Despite having so many bites there was one in particular she was looking at. **His bite….**she thought to herself and then she covered her bites breaking her stare. Karin let her hair dry then she decided to put it up into a pony tail. She went into her small kitchen and made herself a light breakfast and began to eat but it seemed that the nightmare ruined her appetite so she disposed of the food before leaving her home.

Walking through the small village Karin felt like she could forget her problems as she saw the little village begin to awake and stir. A small smile came across her beautiful face. She was peaceful here. There was no need for her to feel pain here. Karin was lucky enough to escape the Leaf Village during the beginning of the war. She knew that her intelligence and strategy could get her out as soon as their attention was occupied. Now she was free to do as she wished and nobody had to know about her past here.

Karin walked up to a small home and knocked on the door. The door opened a moment later and an elderly man stood in the doorway. Karin gave him a smile.

"Karin I see you're up early today!" the elderly man said.

"Can't I come see you early sometimes Yuki." Karin said.

"You come often enough and you know you're welcome here each time." Yuki said

"Let's go old man." Karin said teasingly.

"Alright. Do you remember all the herbs I've taught you?" Yuki asked.

"Of course I do." Karin stated.

"Well then today I want you to pick 10 of each." Yuki said.

"10? Okay, but why do you want them?" Karin asked.

"It seems as though I'm going on a small trip to deliver them." Yuki said

"Are you sure you're up for that old man?" Karin asked with concern.

"I'm as healthy as an ox!" Yuki replied with a huge smile.

"Maybe I should accompany you just in case." Karin said.

"Don't worry about me Karin besides I need you to stay here just in case any of the villagers need herbs." Yuki said with confidence.

"I suppose you're right but you be careful. Who knows how far the war has spread." Karin told him

"Yes I shall indeed be cautious on this trip and Karin I want you to make sure to lock all your doors every night. As you said it's dangerous. So far the war hasn't spread here but you never know." Yuki stated.

"Of course." Karin replied

Since Karin had come to this village she met the elderly man named Yuki. Yuki was a very nice old man and gave Karin a chance when all the other villagers didn't. All of the villagers were very on edge when Karin arrived. They didn't trust outsiders easily but Yuki's kindness paid off and Karin was accepted into the village. Karin learned under Yuki to pick herbs, make medicine, as well as remedies. Karin was a quick learner and had all of her teachings down. Now the village depended on her and Yuki to help them with anything medical related and every morning they stocked up on herbs that were running low.

Karin picked the herbs that Yuki had assigned her and met up with him. They washed the herbs and stored them away for Yuki's trip.

"All that work sure has made me hungry." Yuki declared.

"Where would you like to eat, old man." Karin gave him a knowing glance.

"Well let's get some bbq today." Yuki said with a sly smile.

"I knew it." Karin said.

They walked to the shop and ordered food. Happily eating and engaging in conversation. When they finished their meals they parted ways. Karin walked around the outskirts of the village. She found her special secluded spot in a meadow and sat down to look at the nearby creek. It was a beautiful day and Karin decided that this was how she wanted her life to be like for the rest of her life. No more fighting. No more pain. No more suffering.


	2. Past and Present

Karin started her day by helping the villagers with medical problems. She found herself growing used to diagnosing the people of the village and prescribing the right herb to help them. Lately the village was getting ready for winter. Fall was coming to a close soon and soon cold winds and snow would destroy life. Karin knew she too had to prepare for winter. She still had yet to gather things on her list to stock up on. Karin worked on the last few patients she had and by that time it was long into the afternoon. Karin went into the market to gather supplies. As Karin looked around for specific items she found herself thinking about her past. As she thought of her past, her mind drifted to the image of Naruto. His chakra had left a lasting impression on her. She remembered the sweet warmth that seemed to brightly glow from him. It was like the sun. Loving and warm. Pure and good natured. Then she remembered that other chakra. It sparked emotions from her as well. It was her chakra. The woman with pink hair. She remembered the flow of her chakra that gave away her emotions. She remembered barely able to look at the girl as she lay on the floor covered in a puddle of her own blood. Then Sakura stood over her and that's when she saw it. Sakura's chakra was strong but deeply conflicted. Karin knew Sakura had feelings for Sasuke. Just as she had. That's when it hit Karin that she felt like Sakura shared her pain. Sasuke had hurt her as bad as he'd hurt Karin during his attack on Danzo. Those two people from the leaf village had forever imprinted themselves in Karin's memory. No matter how hard she tried to forget her past, bits and pieces still found a way into her conscious mind, just as they were doing now. Karin brought her items into her small home and began to put them away. Just as she put most of her things away she heard a vigorous banging on her door. The noise startled her and a few seconds later a voice accompanied the knocks. The manly voice was shouting for Karin and obviously in a panic. Karin quickly opened the door to reveal a tall, dark haired, burly man towering over her.

"What's going on?" Karin asked concerned

"Please come! My wife is giving birth now and she needs your help!" the man said

"I…of course. Let's go" Karin replied. **What am I saying? I don't know how to deliver babies…but no one else can help her. I have to try and most importantly keep them calm. I'll try to seem like I know what I'm doing so I won't alarm the mother and father…this is going to be a difficult night..**

Karin ran off to help the family hoping that all would be fine but in her gut she felt an immense pang in her. It could only be labeled as fear. Karin gathered up all her fear and killed it. She knew fear would be her demise and with lives hanging in the balance she couldn't afford to have her own fear consume her.


End file.
